So-called direct print is known in which a digital still camera (DSC) directly connects to a printer, an image held in the DSC is selected by using its display device, and the image file of the selected image is transmitted from the DSC to the printer to print the image. The direct print is advantageous because it allows easy print without intervention of a personal computer (PC).
Patent reference 1 describes an arrangement in which a printer receives an image file from a DSC by using a general-purpose communication means provided in the printer to connect to a PC and the direct print is implemented. In patent reference 1, the DSC and printer exchange information defined by direct print specifications and recognize each other as devices compatible with the direct print. If they are compatible with the direct print, the DSC receives Capability (print function information) from the printer and sets a print mode corresponding to Capability to execute print.
FIG. 22 depicts a view for explaining the outline of a procedure of causing a digital still camera (DSC) and a printer (PRT) to recognize that they have a direct print function.
Referring to FIG. 22, the PRT is a printer compatible with a photo-direct print function, and the DSC is compatible with direct print. The PRT transmits “Request Direct-Print-DSC ID” to the DSC to request information (Direct-Print-DSC ID) indicating that the DSC is compatible with direct print (101). If the DSC is compatible with direct print, it transmits ID information containing “Direct-Print-DSC ID” to the PRT (102). The PRT transmits ID information (Direct-Print-PRT ID) indicating that it is compatible with a direct print function (103).
According to this example, the PRT recognizes at the timing 102 that the DSC is compatible with the direct print function. The DSC recognizes at the timing 103 that the PRT is compatible with the direct print function. If this procedure is not completed, they recognize each other as devices incompatible with the direct print function.
Patent reference 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-9388